Hair Day: Mission
by Nashena
Summary: Um. ShikaIno. Ino, being the giggly girl she is, wants to see Shikamaru's hair go down but it's not the way she really pictured the plan to go. I'm bad at summaries.
1. A Normal Day

**Chapter 1**

"Naruto!" Shikamaru yelled, sweat dripping all over his face. "Slow down a bit! You're too fast and the team can't catch up!"

Naruto hesitantly paused (nearly almost falling off) and stopped at ten branches ahead of them. "You know that I have to get Sasuke back after this mission! The faster the better..Even I know that he might get stronger when the time goes past!"

Shikamaru sighed. His mouth formed a slightly crooked and rather strangely forced smile. "You still got two and a half years or so, besides, this-" He stared at the scroll Tsunade had given him, "…is a 'B' rank mission and we won't finish it till atleast three weaks or even more." He groaned when Naruto, being his stubborn self, continued to go faster than them, making the team more exhausted. "We won't finish this mission quickly if the team is tired! And we'll be out of chakra!" he yelled. "Meh..How troublesome."

Naruto moaned. "HAaaaaah? Oh great! What's the mission again?"

Shikamaru sighed again.

The team consisting of Tenten, Naruto, Neji, Lee, Chouji, and Kiba with Akamaru returned. They were many wounds and scars all across their arms and faces and sweat dripping down their muddy faces. Of course, Naruto, being the active one, yelled and stomped on the ground, grinning. Chouji grinned and said, "Naruto, I'll get you two bowls of ramen and four smacks on the head for the reward of you making us look bad."

"RAMEN!" the orange-coated ninja yelled, running to Ichiraku Ramen. Chouji, just as excited, running after him.

"SHIKAMARUUUU!"

The chuunin pineapple-headed leader recognized the voice tiredly and rather quickly covered his ears. "Don't come near me, don't come ne-"

"SHIKAMARU! How dare you cover your ears like that, put them down this instant! Godaime-Hokage sama wants to see you with your report."

Sighing, he trudged slowly to the tall building with Ino prancing around.

"Can't you be atleast a bit happy that you're finally home?" Ino spoke, raising a brow. "You know how hard it was to be the only damn one on our team? Asuma-sensei made me train really hard! You should feel sorry for me, you know.." She glanced at Shikamaru, sighed, and gave a tiny smile. "Nevermind, I'll go home. Looks like you're tired so rest, okay?"

Shikamaru smirked and saw Ino prance home. Then, he looked back to his direction of walking and saw his dad leaning against the wall of the huge building.

"Yo, Shikamaru."

Shikato grinned and raised a hand up with two fingers raising towards the sky. "Good mission? Fail or success?"

"Success..But barely." He reported to Tsunade and put his hands into his pockets, walking alongside his father. He thought about how he acted towards Ino and scowled, feeling slightly guilty and also scared of what might come tomorrow. "Troublesome."

--

Ino walked around her room, pacing. She rubbed her shoulders and did a few exercises. "Ah, jeez! My body's aching all over and it's going to be hard to do missions on this-"

She sat down on her bed, brushing her long blonde hair. "My teammates are so clumsy. Chouji went to go treat Naruto and I say hello to the laziest person in the world. Why couldn't I have Sasuke on my team?" Sighing, she put her brush down and let herself fall to the bed. "Then again, I think I got over him, sort of. It's been a while since he was gone." Ino shook her head violently, "No! Sasuke's the only one for me!"

Not really able to fall asleep, she kept staring at her clock, thinking about childhood memories, Sasuke, Sakura, her teammates, and even her teacher. _I wonder if I could even find who I'd like in Konoha other than Sasuke, who I don't even see anymore. There's nobody that could match perfectly for me. _

Soon enough, Ino drifted into sleep.


	2. Mission and Plan: Success and Fail

Ack! Sorry for the really short 1st chapter, I'm super lazy (And school's givin me a headache!). I'm going to just finish it up on the 2nd chapter. I'm really sorry! Not that anyone really reads it. xDD The story wasn't really funny the way I wanted it to be so I just planned out a different plot line. Go easy on me! I'm only a first time writer. D8

* * *

**Chapter 2: Mission 1: Hair?**

The next day, the morning started off pretty normal. It was sunny, bright, warm, and a great day to oversleep. That was Shikamaru's plan for the day, but, unfortunately for him, it wouldn't go that way today. Immediately, his mother burst into the room and shouted for him to get out of bed. Groaning, he put his blanket over his head, pretending not to hear her.

"SHIKAMARU!"

Startled, he got off and tripped over his game board he had been playing with his father yesterday night. Scowling, he rubbed his head and stood up. "Yes, mom?" he mumbled, spotting three pieces of paper tucked in her apron.

"I need you to go buy some items for me. Oh, after that, bring them all here and report to Hokage-sama. She has a new mission for you and, as usual, you'll be coming home late again. How tiring.. to see a young boy sweaty from coming home. It's not really a mother's thing to see- What are you doing? Get going, young man!"

Shikamaru quickly snatched the list and went outside. "She calls me a young boy first, and then switches her mind to make me a young man. How troublesome. Women sure are freaky." Sighing, he spotted Chouji walking towards him. "Chouji?"

"Yo, Shikamaru!" Chouji gave him a wide grin. "Shopping again? You're turning to a girl, I see."

Shikamaru weakly smiled. "Yeah. Say, did Tsunade-sama give us a mission?"

Chouji shrugged. "I don't think so-"

Shikamaru frowned. "Really?"

He walked slowly and steadily until Shizune ran to him in front of the building. "Shikamaru, change in plans. We decided the rank of the mission got higher since an error occurred. It's a Jounin level mission so looks like the top strategist can lay back for today." She smiled, walking off, after making a motion of goodbye.

Shrugging, the genius and his snack-loving friend went home, parting their ways and promising to see each other tomorrow.

* * *

Ino walked around for a bit. She was mighty bored and the day had already gone by quickly. She quickly got back in duty of the flower shop when her mother had appeared in front of her, pretending to cut off some stems of flowers. 

"Ino..why are you cutting the tulip stems? I needed to see the rose ones get some stems cut off." She walked off, dusting her dirty clothes.

Ino sighed. After a while, she wondered about her classmates. "I wonder why Shikamaru always has his hair up," Ino frowned. The thought never really occurred her until today at that afternoon, the exact time being 3:24 PM. After a while, she decided, "Okay, this is going to be a secret mission for myself today. I should be able to just do my mind-transfer jutsu and untie his hair." Unfortunately, she had to back off this mission until tomorrow, since the shop needed to be closed late at around eight o' clock. She knew Shikamaru would probably be sleeping or playing Go with his dad or doing another boring event.

**The Next Day**

"Hi Shikamaru!" a feminine voice suddenly rang into his ears.

Shikamaru sighed. "This seriously feels like Deja-vu.." He looked at Ino and couldn't stop staring at her.

"Shikamaru? Shikamaru!" Ino flushed a bit, wondering why he was staring. "Is there something on my face?"

The lazy genius blinked. "Hm? Oh, sorry. I was just thinking about something. What do you need now?"

"You do remember you owe me money from yesterday, don't you?"

"I do?"

Ino smirked. '_Just as planned.'_ "Of course you do! Why else would I see you right now? I want my money." She was just lying through her teeth but she knew Shikamaru would rather give her it than see an angry blonde monster in front of his very naked eyes.

Shikamaru, getting the signal he was supposed to receive, nodded like a controlled robot. "Oh yeah, right. We have to go to my house since I have the money at home. Troublesome."

Ino smiled. She didn't know why, but for the past few days, she had kept thinking about how he always thought everything was so troublesome and how lazy he was on every single mission Team Ten had been doing. "Okay!" She sighed, thanking quietly to herself that he forgot to bring it.

They went in together and when Shikamaru reached his bedroom, she quickly performed the seals and released her technique.

Shikamaru, glancing at Ino to ask for how much she need, was surprised and quickly cancelled her jutsu with his. "What are you doing, Ino?" he scowled.

Ino frowned. "I just wanted to practice this …strategy! Yeah, strategy. To see if I could fool you. Hah! Hahahaha! But naah!" She winked. "Wha-!"

Shikamaru walked close to her and she did the same, from the cause of his jutsu. He cancelled it when they got close. Not being able to control himself, he slowly placed his lips onto hers.

Ino, surprised, fluttered her eyelashes and blinked several times. She reached out for his ponytail band, released it, and with a satisfied feeling, kissed him back. After they released themselves, she remarkably replied, "I got to see you with your hair down."

* * *

Ew, I know. It was boring. I had no inspiration and my first plot idea sucked, really. Xx; I hope..you enjoyed it? 


End file.
